Battle Scars
by Miss Hourigan
Summary: Percy just left Calypso on Ogygia. Battle scars by Guy Sebastian and Lupe Fiasco lyrics story thing.


**The wound heals but it never does**  
**That's cause you're at war with love**  
**You're at war with love, yeah**

* * *

Percy had just left Calypso, and she felt broken. Why did this have to happen every time? Why did the Fates have to be so cruel?

* * *

**Never let a wound ruin me**  
**But I feel like ruin's wooing me**  
**Arrow holes that never close from cupid on a shooting spree**  
**Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me**  
**But when you're trying to beat the odds up**  
**Been trying to keep your nods up and you know that you should know**  
**And let him go but the fear of the unknown**  
**Holding another lover's phone sends you back into the zone**  
**With no Tom Hanks to bring you home**  
**A lover not a fighter on the front line with a poem**  
**Trying to write yourself a rifle**  
**Maybe sharpen up a song**  
**To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone**

* * *

Why did no one ever stay on Ogygia. Oh, right, no one ever found her island twice. They all had to go save the world. She would never escape the torment she was put through.

* * *

**I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched**  
**I wish that I could stop loving you so much**  
**Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together**  
**When all of the signs say that I should forget him**  
**I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had**  
**I wish that the good outweighed the bad**  
**Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over**

* * *

Nothing good ever came from heroes landing on her island. Ever.

* * *

**These battle scars, don't look like they're fading**  
**Don't look like they're ever going away**  
**They ain't never gonna change**

**These battle scars, don't look like they're fading**  
**Don't look like they're ever going away**  
**They ain't never gonna change**  
**These battle**

* * *

She fought against falling in love with them, but she never won. She always fell in love. She never escaped.

* * *

**You shouldn't have but you said it**  
**(And I hope you never come back)**  
**It shouldn't have happened but you let it**  
**Now you're down on the ground screaming medic**  
**The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses**  
**Shields, body armours and vests**  
**Don't properly work, that's why you're in a locker full of hurt**  
**The enemy within and all the fires from your friends**  
**The best medicine is to probably just let him win**

* * *

When they leave her, her heart breaks. Over and over again. An unending loop of heartbreak.

* * *

**I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love**  
**I wish that I could stop 'cause it hurts so much**  
**And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together**  
**When all of the signs say that I should forget him**  
**I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had**  
**I wish that the good outweighed the bad**  
**Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over**

* * *

She kept wishing that one of them would release her from her prison, but none of them did.

* * *

**These battle scars, don't look like they're fading**  
**Don't look like they're ever going away**  
**They ain't never gonna change**

**These battle scars, don't look like they're fading**  
**Don't look like they're ever going away**  
**They ain't never gonna change**  
**These battle**

* * *

The scars on her heart would never disappear.

* * *

**'Cause you've set me on fire**  
**I've never felt so alive, yeah**

**Hoping wounds heal, but it never does**  
**That's because you're at war with love**

**And I'm at the point of breaking**  
**And it's impossible to shake it**

**See, you hoped the wound heals, but it never does**  
**That's cause you're at war with love**  
**Hope it heals, but it never does**  
**That's cause you're at war with love!**

* * *

She couldn't help but hope someone would release her.

* * *

**These battle scars, don't look like they're fading**  
**Don't look like they're ever going away**  
**They ain't never gonna change**

**These battle scars, don't look like they're fading**  
**Don't look like they're ever going away**  
**They ain't never gonna change**

**These battle scars, don't look like they're fading**  
**Don't look like they're ever going away**  
**They ain't never gonna change**

**These battle-**

* * *

And another hero is here.


End file.
